dulce tentacion
by haruhi ouji
Summary: el amor llega de formas inesperadas y puede ser algo irresistible o prohibido..es una dulce tentación


**Capitulo 1**

 **Un gran día…**

 **El principio de la tentación**

Son las 6 AM y suena esa odiosa alarma, avisando que un nuevo día llega, y no es día cualquiera, hoy inicia una vida de responsabilidad y labores, hoy es el primer día de trabajo.

Se que mis padres están orgullosos de mi así como de mi hermano.

Me levanto de mi amada cama, con pasos lentos y torpes, me dirijo al baño para asearme y alistarme para este gran día. Media hora o 45 minutos después, no medí el tiempo cuando m estaba vistiendo la verdad no sabia que ponerme; baje a tomar mi desayuno. Mi padre y hermano ya estaban en el comedor y mi madre en la cocina, "por Kami! Mi madre ya esta despierta el mundo se va a acabar, o algún milagro ocurrió"

-Buenos días cariño, que bonita te ves, vas a conquistar a muchos hoy, eh!- me dice mi madre cuando me ve llegar a la cocina y me guiñe el ojo. Eso hace que mi padre me mire, al principio me sonríe luego su ceño se frunce, la verdad esa mirada la conozco mejor que nadie y solo lo hace cuando se que no le guasta lo que llevo puesto, además que siempre me dirige el mismo discurso, tan pronto veo que va a decir algo, me acerco, lo abrazo y me siento en sus piernas como una niña pequeña y le doy un muy sonoro beso. Me mira aun con esa expresión seria, luego me da su típica sonrisa ladeada y besa mi frente.

Tomo asiento junto a él y mi madre nos termina de servir el desayuno, me siento observada y giro mi cabeza hacia ese par de ojos azules, serios que me observan; "¡diablos!" olvide al tarado de mi hermano, otro que odia como me visto, "ash! Que tiene los hombres de esta casa en contra de la moda"

Antes de que abra su bocota, interrumpo su sermón, "ush! Ni que fuera mi padre". Le comento a mi madre –Mami se ve delicioso todo esto… y ¿Dónde esta Dende? Que hizo el milagro de verte fuera de la cama antes de que saliera el sol- mi madre me lanza una mirada asesina, pero esto hace que todos los presentes se olviden de lo que llevo puesto y le preste atención a lo que va responde ella.

Ella nos observa a todo, pone los ojos en blanco y responde –Es que no puedo hacerle el desayuno a mi princesa, que entra hoy a trabajar- se acerca a mi y me da un fuerte abrazo –¡Felicitaciones mi cielo!- " odio cuando se pone tan melosa frente a papá –Mamá ya! Gracias por el desayuno, pero sino m sueltas llegare tarde mi primer día- le digo con el poco aire que me queda en mis pulmones, ella me suelta y me regala una dulce sonrisa, me acomodo el cabello que después de ese glorioso abrazo me despeino.

Termino mi desayuno, y me retiro de la mesa, me dirijo a mi habitación para terminar de empacar mi laptop, mi celular, una agenda entre otras cosas en mi cartera o como dice mi padre en mi caja de pandora.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera y noto que voy un poco tarde, bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras y me sorprende no haberme tropezado con estos zapatos de tacón que llevo puestos, tomo las llaves de mi Audi rojo y antes de dirigirme ala puerta giro sobre mis talones veo a mi padre recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

La relación que tengo con mi padre es tan cercana que se leer sus gestos y movimientos; se muy bien que se gestos indica que si me voy sin despedirme me va a ir muy mal, doy 2 pasos hacia él y me regala una sonrisa, no cualquier sonrisa, no es su típica sonrisa ladeada, es una llena de orgullo y alegría, creo que soy la única en el mundo quien la ha visto y la conoce; me acerco mas a el y me lanzo a sus brazos, el m devuelve el abrazo y me da un tierno beso, aprieto mi agarre en su cuello y le digo en forma de secreto –Te quiero papi, eres el mejor- él también me sujeta duro hacia el y me susurra – Y yo a ti mi princesa-.

Me suelta y m mira de pies a cabeza y vuelve a fruncir el ceño, cuando veo que va a decir algo le doy un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Y me dirijo rápido a la puerta, antes de salir me giro y le digo –Papi, voy tarde, así que no me puedo cambiar y menos alcanzo a escuchar tu interesante discurso- le guiño el ojo y el me sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, luego salgo de mi casa y cierro la puerta tras de mi, me dirijo a mi auto y tomo la avenida principal para dirigirme a la empresa Sayajin, la mejor editorial del país.

Mientras voy conduciendo mi loca mente vuela y me pongo a imaginar como serán mis compañeros de trabajo, mis jefes y los demás empelados de la empresa, solo espero llevármela bien con todos o al menos la mayoría, bueno eso no debería preocuparme "yo la gran Bra Brief, preocupada por lo que digan los demás"

Cuando doy vuelta a la esquina para llegar a la editorial, me sorprende ese gran edificio que esta sobre la colina, es como un mirador, su arquitectura es magnifica y los enormes ventanales le dan un toque sofisticado y único.

Llego al estacionamiento, muestro mi carnet de becaria y me dejan ingresar, busco un lugar libre, observo uno junto a una camioneta negra con gran estilo. A los pocos minutos tomo el ascensor para dirigirme ala recepción, cuando llego el lugar tiene un estilo sobrio y plano para mi gusto, la bella rubia, que parece ser la recepcionista, me saca de mis pensamientos y me indica donde esperar, mientras mi futuro jefe puede atenderme.

5 minutos después, la rubia me llama y me indica como llegar a la oficina de mi jefe, con las indicaciones memorizadas me dirijo al gran ascensor de puertas metálicas que se están cerrando, así que corro tan rápido como mis pies me dejan a través del pasillo para alcanzar a entrar, lo único que pude ver antes de estampillarme contra el suelo fue una mano que detuvo las puertas del ascensor.

"Por Kami, que pena estar tirada en el suelo"

Levanto la mirada y veo que todos me observan, pero hubo unos ojos negros como la noche y tan profundos como el mar, que me veían con curiosidad y ternura, pero también trasmitían algo mas que no pude descifrar, el dueño de esos ónix, me tiende las manos y me ayuda a levantar.

Una vez de pie, pude observar mejor al deño de esa mirada misteriosa, un hombre joven, cabello azabache como sus ojos, rostro cuadrado, nariz respingada, alto y de cuerpo fornido que bajo ese traje que le queda como anillo al dedo, debe estar luchando por salir a la luz, se ve que es adicto al ejercicio y igual q mi hermano lo se por que así de en tallado le quedan sus trajes aunque a este adonis le quedan mejor.

-Se encuentra bien señorita… Brief- su voz "por Kami" que sexy, me baja de la nube en la que me encontraba por el hechizo de sus ojos.

-Eh! si, si gracias- observo que ya todos han dejado de mirarme y me acomodo mi vestido y bolso.

El ascensor se cierra y comienza su trayecto ascendente, en el quinto piso hace su primera parada y la mitad se bajan. En los dos siguientes las mayoría y finalmente en le decimo piso un joven alegre parecido a este dios griego, el y yo nos bajamos.

-Goten, no se te olvide la reunión- dice el adonis

Observo que ambos chicos toman caminos distintos, yo sigo derecho por un pasillo lleno de bellos cuadros, pero uno me llamo la atención era una pareja "unión, de rosa rubio" no se que me atrajo, pero tenia unos trazos limpios y colores muy simples, me sentí identificada con la mujer de la pintura sin saber porque

Al poco tiempo una voz que me llamaba, me hizo dejar de ver esa bella obra de arte, mire a la joven de cabello purpura quien me llamaba, me acerque a su escritorio y me indico donde sentarme a esperar mientras mi nuevo jefe me atendía.

Mire hacia la ventana y me sumergí nuevamente en mis pensamientos, volví a pensar en ese apuesto joven del ascensor, estaba tan ida que no escuche que me llamaban, hasta que sentí una fuerte mano sobre mis hombros, giro rápidamente y sigo el trayecto de la mano, el brazo y el dueño de esta, me sonrojo como un tomate al ver que se trataba de ese Dios griego que vi en el ascensor y aún más al recordar que estaba pensando en él.

-Por aquí señorita Brief- me señala unas enormes puertas de roble, al atravesar el umbral observo una bellísima vista de la ciudad a través de un gran ventanal y frente a este un escritorio de vidrio en forma de "L" y un sillón de cuero negro el cual se ve muy cómodo.

El hermoso joven que está a mi lado me señala una salita al lado derecho en la cual nos sentamos –Bra Brief- lo escucho pronunciar, y nunca pensé que mi nombre se escuchara mejor, lo observo y presto atención a sus labios como se mueven y salen bellos sonidos por allí.

El levanta una ceja aprieta los labios y mueve la mano frente a mi cara, esto hace que despierte y vuelva a la realidad, sacudo mi cabeza y me sonrojo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me distraje…- miro el lugar y prosigo-… con la oficina, tiene una bella vista-

El solo sonríe "se ve tan hermoso", -Si es muy bonita, en la noche se ve mejor, y la entiendo, yo suelo distraerme con la vista"

-Como le estaba diciendo, mi nombre es Gohan Son-, y en ese momento no puedo ocultar mi cara de asombro "Este Adonis esculpido por los mismos Dioses es mi jefe"

-Encantada, Bra Brief- "Que tonta soy" –Si, eso lo se señorita- lo interrumpo y me mira con un semblante serio –Bra, lo siento, puede llamarme Bra-

-Bra, como le indicaba, no la esperaba sino hasta mañana, pues me dieron mal la información, así que aún no tenemos su escritorio listo- yo solo sonrió y asiento "qué más puedo hacer"

-pues no habiendo de otra, por hoy trabajara aquí en mi oficina conmigo, espero no le incomode- "incomodarme? Claro que no, antes encantada!"

Sonriendo respondo –No, no hay problema, con tal de que no lo moleste- el se ríe y niega con la cabeza, -Claro que no así tendré compañía hoy en la oficina y serás testigo de lo bella que se ve la ciudad por la noche- se levanta del asiento y se dirige a su escritorio y toma dos carpetas, las observa y me mira por el rabillo del ojo, luego enciende su laptop y me llama con un gesto, me acerco a él y su embriagante aroma me hace flotar por el suelo "Bueno eso siento"

-Mientras regreso de la reunión lee por favor estos manuscritos, haz notas y una reseña, mira- me señala la pantalla de su PC, simplemente asiento y me pongo en eso, el hace un par de llamadas, al rato suena el intercomunicador me asuste ya que me saca de mi lectura, miro el teléfono y lo miro a él sin saber que hacer, él me hace una seña para que conteste y lo hago.

Tomo nota de lo que me dicen y cuelgo, él me observa de reojo y me sonríe, cuelga la llamada y sus labios dibujan una muy sexy sonrisa y me dice –quien era que dijeron- lo miro a los ojos y me sonrojo –Eh… Si, era Goten para indicarte que ya llegaron los inversionistas y que solo faltabas tu para empezar la reunión, ah, y que no olvides la cena de esta noche con tus padres- le voy leyendo la nota que anote, le tiendo un papelito con la dirección de la cena, el guarda la nota en el bolsillo de su camisa, asiente y recoge del escritorio algunas carpetas y una agenda, guarda su teléfono celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, de un perchero coge su americana y se la coloca, me mira y comenta – Gracias, creo que te pondré a contestar mis llamadas y tomar recados, lo haces bien; bueno aparte de tus otros deberes, ¿No hay problema?- me sonrojo y asiento –Ok, nos vemos mas tarde- me sonríe y me guiñe el ojo antes de salir.

[…]

Al cabo de unas horas regresa con cara de cansancio, yo me acerco y le ofrezco algo de beber, el sonríe y me agradece, vuelve hacer llamadas y yo a lo mío.

Cuando termino con mis deberes me aproximo a él y le muestro las notas y las reseñas que me encargo hacer, el se sorprende y me indica que los envié a un correo, al cabo de eso lo observo y veo que esta mirando el atardecer.

De repente suena mi móvil y el se gira, me mira yo me pongo nerviosa y miro que es un mensaje de mi madre [Hola princesa que tal tu día] –Contesta no hay problema, ya terminaste tu trabajo, lo haces bien… Bra, eres muy eficiente- No se ni que decir y tartamudeo… -Eh… no… es… Mmmm… Es un… mensaje de mi madre…- el se ríe y me hace una seña con la mano para que me acerque y lo hago, se levanta de su asiento y da tres pasos hacia el ventanal, me acerco a él y señala la vista que se puedo observar atreves del cristal, volteo a ver y "que paisaje tan hermoso, tenia razón, se ve preciosa la ciudad por la noche"

Contemplamos la puesta del sol por un par de minuto, y suena su celular, al ver la pantalla hace mala cara y me mira –Gracias seño… Bra, te veo mañana, que pases linda noche- yo solo asiento, tomo mis cosas, me despido y me retiro.

Ya camino para mi casa no puedo creer que mi día halla salido tan bien, excepto por la caída.


End file.
